Fairy Tail in Grimm's Fairy Tales
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: Fairy tail characters being used to re tell five Classic fairy tales by the Brothers Grimm but these are underated fairy tales that you may or may not be familiar with.
1. Chapter 1

**Stories used **

**All Kinds of Fur**

**Little Brother and Little Sister**

**The Old Woman in the Woods**

**Bearskin**

**King Thrushbeard **

**Iron John**

**These were fairy tales I grew up with alongside the more familiar ones but I think they're very underated, very wonderful, and should be enjoyed more.**

**Based off of the fairy tale All Kinds of Fur**

The Coat of Many Animal Skins

Once upon a time there was a king called Jude who's wife Queen Layla had blonde hair that shown like a thousand suns. It was said that there was no woman on earth with hair as beautiful and golden as hers. Then one sad day the queen fell ill and on her death bed she made her husband swear that if he were to ever remarry it would only be to a woman who had hair as golden and beautiful as hers and when he gave her his word she died. Years passed and during that time King Jude became a cold and isolated man who refused to even consider taking a second wife but the kingdom grew restless without a queen and at last the king gave into his advisors pleas to get remarried. Plenty of women with great beauty were brought before the king but not one of them had hair that equalled that of Queen Layla's.

Now King Jude and Queen Layla had a fair daughter called Lucy and just like her mother she had been born with blonde hair that rivaled the sun. After her mother had passed her father ignored her completely leaving her to be brought up by the castle servants who doted on and adored her. When the young princess wasn't attending her royal lessons she was learning how to cook and clean from the servants.

"Is the soup ready?" Lucy asked her maid and assistant cook Spetto as she stirred the soup in the pot over the fire.

"Just about your highness and don't forget to add the hazelnut to give it that special flavor."

"Alright." Lucy took the hazelnut spice from the cupboard and sprinkled some of it into the soup which she then stirred it all together. "I think it's ready? How does it taste?"

"Marvelous my lady you've improved greatly on your cooking skills." Spetto said after tasting it.

"Wonderful. I'll go set the table."

"Your highness are you sure you want to do that? After all it is the job of the servants to cook and serve you."

"I don't mind doing a little work around here and besides I find it much more fun than doing boring lessons all day."

"Well how about I set the table and you gather up some flowers and more spices from the royal garden?"

"Alright.

Lucy then went out into the royal garden where she began to gather a bouquet of flowers and a couple spices. In the throne room the royal advisor Bero was once again pleading with King Jude to remarry.

"Sire it has been ten years since Queen Layla's demise. We need a queen you must remarry."

"I swore to Layla that I would only marry a woman who was her equal."

"Your majesty the kingdom is filled with women who are just as beautiful as she was."

"But none of them have hair that comes close to being as golden as hers was. I gave her my word as both her husband and her king and I will not break my word."

Jude looked out the window and glanced over at the royal garden where Lucy was. The king found himself astounded by what he saw. A young woman with sun gold blonde hair and an appearance that mirrored his late wife's image in every way.

"Layla." He said seeing the resemblance.

"What is that my lord?" Bero asked.

"I have found her. At last."

"Your highness what are you looking at?" Bero followed his gaze and when he saw what the king was looking at a great fear struck him. "Your highness that's your daughter."

"Bring her to me."

"Uh...My lord what exactly are you planning to do?"

"I gave you an order!" He snapped. "Obey me!"

"Yes sire."

Over the years as he mourned the queen's death, the king had become quite mad. So much so that by now he had lost his senses and grip on reality. You see when he looked at Lucy that day he no longer saw her as his daughter. He now saw her as his wife who had come back to him in the form of another woman.

"Princess Lucy your father wishes to speak with you in the throne room." Bero called.

"Really? Father hasn't spoken to me in years. I wonder what he wants."

Lucy then went with Spetto to greet her father in the throne room.

"You wanted to see me Father?"

"After all these years I didn't think it was possible. But here you are, the perfect woman."

"Father what are you talking about?"

"At last I have found you my queen. Bero let the whole kingdom know that I have decided to make Princess Lucy my bride."

"Your majesty are you mad?!" Bero gasped in horror. "You cannot possibly marry her! She's your daughter!"

"She is the only woman in the entire kingdom with hair like Layla's."

"Father surely you are jesting?" Lucy said hoping that this was all just some cruel joke.

"I do not jest Lucy."

"But my lord God forbids a father to marry his own daughter." Spetto said.

"She's right. Your highness this is against the laws of both God and man. It is a sin."

"Silence! The only law that matters here is mine! And my word is law!" Jude bellowed. "The princess will marry me and that is final!"

"Father please don't do this." Lucy pleaded.

"Do not argue Lucy! I am your king and soon I will be your husband! So you will respect and obey me!"

Lucy felt horror and heartbreak grip her. She could never marry her own father. It was horrible, sick, and depraved. She had to think of a way out of this. It only took a few a moments and she thought of an idea.

"Very well Father if that is your wish then I cannot deny you. But if I am to become your bride then grant me this request."

"What is it you desire?"

"Three gowns, one as golden as the sun, one as sliver as the moon, and one as dazzling as the stars. Also I would like a coat made from the furs of a lion, a goat, a cow, a horse, and a sheep, the shells of a crab and a scorpion, and the scales of a fish. Have these gowns and that coat made and I shall be your wife."

"Very well."

Lucy and her servants were relieved for they were convinced that creating such clothing was impossible but months later the young princess found herself completely devastated when her father entered her chambers with the three gowns and the coat.

"I have fulfilled my part of our arrangement! Now it's your turn!" He declared. "You have your gowns and your coat! Tomorrow we wed!"

"Father please I beg of you! Don't make me do this!" She begged in tears.

"We had an agreement!"

"Father please! Mother wouldn't have wanted this!"

"Oh to the contrary, by doing this I am honoring your mother's dying wish! Have you forgotten about the promise I made? I promised your mother on her death bed to only marry someone as blonde and beautiful as she was! You are the only one who can fulfill the promise because you have the same blonde hair!"

"But I'm your daughter! Does that not mean anything to you?"

"A promise is a promise! Tomorrow is our wedding day and you shall be my bride weather you like it or not!"

Once he slammed the door and left her alone in her chambers Lucy threw herself on to her bed and began to weep.

"Oh what's to become of me?" She sobbed.

Realizing that her father's madness was far beyond help and that there was no way to persuade him to cancel this dreadful wedding Lucy had no choice but to flee for her life. In the middle of the night when all was quiet and everyone in the castle was asleep including the king, the young princess slipped on her coat of many animal skins and ran away into the forest taking only the three gowns and a golden ring.


	2. Chapter 2

All through the night Lucy ran through the forest clutching the bag that carried her precious gowns close to her. It wasn't until many hours later that she finally stopped to rest. Her dress was torn and tattered from the branches and brambles that she would get caught on while she was running, her hair was in disarray from the night wind, her body was scraped and bruised from thorns and stones, and her hands, feet, and face were covered in dirt. She no longer looked like a princess but instead a dirty beggar girl. But she didn't care she was just grateful that she got away from her mad father. Tired and hurt from running so much she decided to lie down and sleep for a moment. In the morning she awoke to the sound of horses walking.

She looked up to see several men on horses looking down at her. The youngest of them had salmon colored hair and was so handsome. She felt ashamed and embarrassed letting such a handsome young man see her like this. She just wanted to crawl away and hide somewhere.

"What is that repulsive thing?" One of the other men asked.

"I don't know but I've never seen an animal so dirty and ugly!" Another man scoffed.

"It's a girl you idiots." The handsome younger man said. "And it looks like she needs some help. Young lady what is your name?"

Lucy found herself unable to answer at the moment.

"You don't have to be afraid no one here will harm you." He assured her.

"My name is Lucy."

"I am Prince Natsu ruler of this land. May I ask where you from?"

"Somewhere I can't ever go back to."

"Do you have a family?"

"Not anymore."

"Well Lucy you are welcome to stay in my castle if you would like. My cook has been asking for an assistant and we have plenty of extra bedroom in the servants quarters not to mention plenty of food to give. Would you be interested in working in the castle?"

"Yes please if it's not too much trouble."

"Sire you can't be serious. That filthy creature in the castle?" His comrades said.

"She is a human being trying to make her way in the world just as you and I are and I order you to cease referring to her like she's some poor dumb animal. Take her to the castle and have the cook give her food and a room."

"Yes your highness."

Lucy was amazed by how gentle and kind Prince Natsu was to her, his servants, and his people. It was so different from how her father was. She was taken back to the castle where she was given food, water, and a room the sleep in. The next day she began her job sweeping the floors for the cook Minerva. But she was a mean woman who was very cruel to Lucy because of her appearance.

"If I find so much as one speck of dirt on the floor I'll beat you too you bleed!" She would say those exact words to her every morning before sending her to sweep the floors.

Lucy despite being a princess she had learned how to sweep and scrub floors from the servants in her castle so she did a very good job at keeping the floors clean. She worked very hard and never complained however Minerva still treated her cruelly. A few days later the prince's father King Igneel decided to throw a ball in hopes that his son would find a wife.

The entire castle was overwhelmed with excitement as they prepared for the big event. Lucy swept and scrubbed the ballroom floor until it shined like freshly polished sliver. Like everyone else she wanted everything to be perfect for the ball. As she worked she began to remember the times when she used to attend royal balls. Back before she had lost her mother and before her father had succumbed to his madness. Things were so happy and cheerful back then. It broke her heart that she would never again be able to dance with her father or have her mother dress her and do her hair before the ball.

"What are you doing you lazy wretch?!" Minerva cried snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Oh I apologize ma'am I must've dazed off. I was just thinking about how wonderful it would be to attend the ball."

"What! You dirty impudent slut!" Minerva hissed with venom and distaste in her voice. "You among all the fine lords and ladies with your filthy animal skin! A fine figure you'd cut!"

"It was a merely a thought."

"A thought that you better put out of your mind if you know what's good for you! Honestly what I have to put up with! Not only do I have to spend everyday slaving over a hot stove for the king and his brat but I had to have pity in my heart and give a job sweeping floors and all I've got in return is laziness and complaints!"

"Forgive me for upsetting you."

"Your sweet words won't always save you from my anger! Now get back to work you ungrateful girl before I throw you back in the gutter!"

Meanwhile Natsu was not at all excited about attending the ball. You see he didn't know how to dance and one of the most embarrassing things in the world was to be a prince who couldn't dance. The poor young man didn't want to humiliate himself in front of all those people.

"I don't want to attend this stupid ball Father!"

"But son I'm only doing it so you can find a wife." Igneel said.

"But I don't even want to get married yet! I swear Father when are you going to stop meddling in my personal life?"

"When you give me grandchildren."

"Oh Father not this again!" Natsu groaned.

"I'm getting old son and I don't want to be dead when you finally decide to start a family. Your cousin Gajeel has already given your uncle Metalicana two grandchildren in the same year."

"That's because they were twins Father."

"The point is my brother has two grandchildren and I have none. You know we wouldn't have to do this if you had just married Princess Lisanna like her parents and I had arranged for you two when you were children."

"Father we didn't want to marry each other because we saw each other more as brother and sister than husband and wife. Why can't you just let me decided when I'm ready to get married?"

"Again because I'm old son and I don't want to be dead when my first grandchild is born."

"Oh brother." He said face palming.

That night as Lucy sat alone in her room she began to debate on weather or not she should attend the ball or not. On one hand there was a good chance she might embarrass herself in front of all those nobles but on the other hand she had been working so hard and had been suffering so much without complaining once, she figured that she deserved at least one night of happiness.

Agreeing with her second thought she took off her animal skin coat, washed her hands, feet, and face, brushed her hair, and changed into one of her three gowns. She chose to wear the gown as golden as the sun. Once cleaned and properly dressed with hair neatly combed and styled, Lucy made her way to the ballroom following the music that played.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu had never been so bored in all of his life. Here he was the crown prince attending a ball surrounded by the fairest maidens in all the land and he was so bored that he was about to fall asleep. The only reason he attended this affair was so that he could stuff his face at the buffet table but his father told him that it was most unprince like forcing him to ignore his stomach's desires and try to find a suitable wife.

"Natsu surely there is someone here you want to dance with." King Igneel told him.

"Father just leave me alone. Please!"

"I'm only doing this for your own good son."

Natsu groaned. He was sure that if he didn't die of starvation then he would die of boredom. At last his chance to escape arrived when a hush fell over the crowd and everyone's attention including his father's turned to the ballroom entrance. With everyone distracted Natsu quickly slipped out in the royal gardens.

What had captured the attention of the King and his guests was a woman with hair and a gown that was equal to the sun. They found themselves stricken speechless by her beauty and grace as she entered the ballroom thinking that surely she must be a princess. Lucy smiled when she saw their gazes but also blushed feeling shy and embarrassed. It had been so long since she had been to a ball where others stared at her.

She began to partake of some of the food and drink that had been served. It was exquisite. It reminded her of all the wonderful and delicious meals and treats that she had been served back at her castle. After she finished her meal music began to play and before she knew it hundreds of young men were asking her to dance. Lucy was flattered but she wasn't sure who she wanted to dance with.

Feeling overwhelmed by the attention she went outside to the castle gardens to get some air but shortly after walking into the garden she tripped over something or rather over someone.

"Ow!"

It was Prince Natsu who was lying on the ground.

"Oh forgive me your highness!" She gasped. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm-" But he suddenly lost the ability to speak when he realized that the loveliest woman he had ever laid eyes on was standing before him. Her beauty along with her golden hair and gown was beguiling.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked him.

"No. No I'm fine."

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing out here?"

"I'm hiding from my father."

"Shouldn't you be inside enjoying the ball? It is being held in your honor."

"Yeah but I didn't ask for it to be held in my honor. My father is only having this ball because he wants me to find a wife and I hate balls!"

"Why?"

"Well between you and me I don't know how to dance."

"Seriously?"

"I know I'm a prince who can't dance. It's pretty stupid but it's the truth. Every time I dance with a girl I either step on her toes or get motion sickness from all the spinning."

Lucy giggled then took Natsu's hands into her own.

"Whoa now! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach you how to dance silly."

"What? But I can't dance!"

"I bet you can if you put your mind to it. Here let me show you."

She put his left arm around her waist, placed her left hand in his right hand, and moved her right hand to grasp his shoulder.

"Now just watch my feet and move your own in the same way." She instructed.

She took a few steps forward and back leading him into a simple waltz.

"Oh I'm going to be sick." Natsu groaned.

"Now don't lose your lunch just yet. Relax and listen to the music."

Natsu felt sick to his stomach and he assumed that it was because of the motion of dancing but after he took a deep breath, relaxed, and did exactly as she said. The sickness in his stomach was soon gone and he came to the conclusion that his nausea came from stress. Before long he found himself learning how to dance very quickly and having a good time dancing with Lucy.

"See? You're a natural." Lucy said.

"Hey this is actually kind of fun." Natsu admitted. "You know you're a very sweet girl. Most of the young ladies I know would laugh at me for not knowing how to dance."

"But you do know how to dance."

"I do? Hey I do."

"I have nothing more to teach you."

"Well I think there's one more thing I could learn from you."

"What's that?"

"I would like to know your name."

"My name? Why would you want to know that?"

"So that I may know who you are."

"I'm... I'm no one. No one important or worth acknowledging."

"What are you talking about?"

But before Lucy could answer she spotted Minerva retuning to the kitchen. If she found that Lucy wasn't there she would be in trouble for sure.

"I have to go! Goodbye!"

"Wait! Don't go!"

But she quickly broke away from him and ran away. Natsu tried to stop her but she vanished in the crowd of other dancers. By the skin of her teeth, Lucy had managed to get back to her quarters in the kitchen before Minerva did. She quickly took off her gown and put her coat back on.

"What are you doing still awake?" Minerva asked her.

"I just woke up from a strange dream that's all."

"Well keep it down! I need my beauty sleep!"

A sigh of relief came from Lucy's lips when Minerva left then began to fantasize about her dance with Prince Natsu. She really wanted to tell Natsu who she was and her name but she was afraid that he would be ashamed of her. A lost princess who had been reduced to nothing more than a dirty wench who swept the kitchen floors. She was sure that he would be disgusted and revolted.

As for Natsu he was confused. Who was that mysterious, sweet, and beautiful girl who had taught him to dance? Was she a princess? Of course she was! What else could she be? But if that was true then why did she refer to herself as no one important? And why wouldn't she give him her name? Would he ever see her again? He hoped so.

"Natsu is something troubling you?" Igneel asked him.

"I'm just thinking about a girl I saw."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know. When I asked her she told me that she was no one and she ran away."

"Perhaps you imagined her?"

"No she tripped over me and gave me a big bruise on my neck so if the bruise is real then that means so is she."

"What does she look like?"

"She had blonde hair and was dressed in gold."

"You danced with the princess in gold?"

"You've seen her?"

"No one could take their eyes off of her. She was the prettiest woman in the entire ballroom. Why I haven't seen anyone so fair since your mother God bless her soul."

"Do you know her name?"

"I'm afraid not. We all assumed that she was a princess."

"I have to see her again."

"Well how do you plan to do that if you don't know her name?"

"I can't believe what I'm about to say but Father I'd like you to throw me another ball."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day it was announced that another ball would be held next week but it shocked the people greatly when they discovered that it was the prince who wanted this ball to take place for you see it was no secret that Prince Natsu hated balls so this was very surprising. What no one except King Igneel knew was that the only reason Natsu had requested his father to throw this ball was because he was hoping that the golden haired girl he had danced with would attend.

Speaking of which, Lucy at that moment was fetching water from the well and carrying it back to the kitchen in buckets. As she walked there she was startled by the sudden presence of the prince.

"Good morning." He said.

"Oh! You scared me!" She cried.

"Sorry about that Lucy. Do you need some help carrying those?"

"Oh no! I couldn't possibly ask you to carry these for me."

"I don't mind."

"But you're the prince."

"So? Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I can't work or help out. At least let me carry one of those buckets."

"Very well."

He took one of the buckets from her and together they walked back to the kitchen.

"So I hear your father is having another ball." Lucy said.

"Yeah and believe it or not it was my idea."

"Really? Because from what I hear you hate balls."

"I know but something or rather someone has changed my mind."

I don't follow."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"I'm only having this ball because I'm hoping to see someone there."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name but I know that she was the most gorgeous woman in the entire kingdom. Her hair was like the sun and she moved like she was floating. She taught me how to dance and I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since."

Lucy couldn't help but blush immensely when she realized that he was talking about her.

"You seem really interested in her sire." Lucy said hiding her face in her coat.

"I have to see her again. I just have to."

"With all due respect your highness, you just met this woman. You don't know anything about her or what kind of person she is."

"But you're wrong I know exactly what kind of person she is. I could see it in her eyes." Natsu looked over at Lucy's face and their eyes locked. Those sweet, wonderful, captivating brown eyes that are...A lot like yours."

Lucy quickly tore her gaze away from him.

"If you don't mind me asking Lucy why do you wear that coat? If you would like I can have a much nicer one provided for you."

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? Because it's no trouble for-"

"Lucy!" Screeched the angry voice of Minerva. "Where is that water?! I need it for- Oh your highness forgive my outburst."

"Dear lord Minerva what's got you so angry?"

"Oh I'm just a little stressed about preparing for the ball that's all."

"Well I hope you don't intend to take your frustration on this young lady."

"Of course not. Now if you'll excuse us my lord, Lucy and I have work to do in the kitchen."

Before Natsu could object Minerva had already dragged Lucy away into the kitchen where she threw her to the floor.

"How dare you speak to royalty!" She snapped. "And to make him carry buckets of water! You lazy good for nothing!"

"You don't understand the prince wanted to help me carry them." Lucy whimpered.

"Outrageous! Why would anyone want to help a filthy slut like you! I'll teach you!"

Minerva grabbed a big wooden spoon and began to beat Lucy with it until until the poor girl collapse on to the floor in pain. The wicked woman then left her there feeling no remorse for what she had done. Once she was gone Lucy felt a gentle hand on her back. She sat up startled.

The hand belonged to a servant girl called Yukino. Her job was to clean the dishes and wash the clothes. She was also the only one of the servants to show her compassion. All the other servants were either disgusted by her or too afraid of Minerva to help her or be her friend. She took Lucy back to her quarters and began to tend to her wounds by wiping and cleaning them with a wet clothes.

"I'm sorry that she does this to you." She said. "She's very cruel. I wish that I could tell the king. King Igneel would not stand for abuse toward his servants."

"Why don't you tell?" Lucy asked. "Why doesn't anyone tell?"

"Some won't because I fear that they don't think you're not really a person worth pitying, others because they fear Minerva will abuse them. I won't because sometime ago I accidentally found a bracelet that belonged to the late queen however I didn't know it at the time so I sold it to buy medicine for my ailing husband. The first time I saw her harm you I tried to tell the king but she knew what I did and she threatened to tell the king and have me thrown in the dudgeon. My husband is very sick and without the money I make from this job he'll die. Please forgive me."

"It's alright." Lucy said with understanding.

"I don't know why she hates you so. I'm ashamed of my fear of her but I just don't know what to do."

"It's fine. I don't blame you. I'm not saying anything because I'm afraid that I'll get thrown out and you're not as bad as the others because at least you're only keeping quiet for someone else's sake instead of your own."

"Believe me if my husband was well I would tell the king everything regardless of weather I would be in prisoned or not."

After Lucy's injuries were tended to the two women went back to work. For the rest of the week things became a routine for Lucy. She would get water from the well, talk with Natsu whenever he went walking in the gardens, clean up the kitchen, sometimes talk with Yukino, and then she would go to sleep dreaming about the prince.

At last the night of the second ball finally arrived and when Minerva had left the kitchen Lucy took off her coat and changed into the gown as sliver as moon beams. She could hardly wait to dance with Prince Natsu again and hoped that they would have more time to spend together this evening.

At the ball Natsu's eyes were frantically searching the area for the woman he danced with last time. He hoped that she would come. She just had to come. He wouldn't be able to bear it if she didn't show up tonight.

Luckily as before a hush fell over the crowd and all eyes turned to the staircase to watch as the golden haired woman now dressed in sliver entered the ballroom. A smile graced Natsu's face as soon as he saw her but his smile fell when she saw a nobleman called Loke talking to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She replied politely.

"You know you're the prettiest girl here."

"Thank you."

"Do you belong to a noble house?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Thank you but I'm waiting on someone."

"Well I'm sure he won't mind if we share one dance."

"Ahem! Actually he does." Natsu coughed from behind Loke.

"Oh I'm sorry my lord I didn't know that you two were together."

"Disappear Loke."

"Yes sire."

Loke then hurried away.

"May I have this dance?" Natsu asked offering her his hand.

"It would be my honor."

She placed her hand in his and they went to the center of the ballroom where they began to waltz.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu and Lucy danced with no one else except each other that night. Hand in hand they let the music carry them and lead them into a most romantic scene. Igneel smiled as he watched them relieved and happy that his son was finally showing interest in a young lady though he hoped that eventually that interest would turn into love.

"You are quite the dancer your highness." Lucy commented.

"Well I had a good teacher." He told her. "I didn't know if I would ever see your face again."

"Goodness and here I thought that you had forgotten all about me."

"Are you jesting? I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. In fact the only reason I asked my father to have this ball was because I wanted to see you."

"I'm flattered but if you don't mind me asking why are you so interested in seeing me?"

"I don't know. Probably because you're different from every other princess I've met."

"Oh there must be some mistake. I am not a princess."

"You're not? Then you must be an angel in disguise because I've never seen anyone so lovely. Tell me why did you run from me the other day? Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no it's not that. Tell me would it matter to you if I was a princess or not?"

"Of course not. I don't care about your title, status, or where you came from. The truth is you're one of the very few people I can actually talk to and be myself around."

"That's exactly how I feel with you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes. Before I met you I was in a very dark place and I was so unhappy but I managed to get away from that dark place and then I met you, now I'm so happy."

Her words made Natsu's heart swell with overwhelming joy. After they danced he led her out on to the balcony where the two spent the rest of the evening talking and making each other laugh. Natsu didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling that he had seen this woman somewhere else before. Somewhere other than at a royal ball but he couldn't figure out when and where. He glanced down at the gold ring on Lucy's finger.

"That's a nice ring."

"Thank you, my mother gave it to me before she died."

"I'm sorry, my mother's dead too so I know how it feels but time makes it easier."

"I know. But please let's not talk about sad things."

"As you wish. We can talk about something else. How about we talk about who you are?"

"I really don't know if I should."

"Why?"

"Because what if you don't like who I am?"

"That's ridiculous! I think you're the most wonderful person in the world."

"But you hardly know me."

"Yes I do. I feel like I've known you all my life and I often wonder how I could have ever lived without you."

"You mean that?"

"I swear to you that I am not in the habit of lying and every word I tell you is the truth. You don't have to be afraid to tell me who you are. Please tell me your name."

"I don't understand, why do you want to know who I am so much?"

"Because I love you, I want to be with you." He said on impulse.

Lucy froze when she heard his voice. He loved her? The prince loved her? This couldn't be possible.

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do."

"I have to go."

"What?"

"Goodbye."

"No wait! Don't leave me again!"

"Please I must!"

"Why? Why do you keep running away from me? Do you not like me?"

"No it's not that it's just I...I can't right now! I just can't!"

"Can't what? I don't understand!"

Natsu begged the woman in silver not to leave him but Lucy was so shocked and overcome by his words that she didn't know what to do or say. She pulled away from him and fled from the castle. Natsu tried so hard to catch her but he was stopped by several servants who kept asking him why he was in such a hurry.

"Move aside! Please!"

"Your highness what's come over you?"

"Get out of my way! I don't have time to explain myself!"

He desperately tried to get away from the servants crowding him so he could get to Lucy but by the time he finally managed to get away from his servants she was gone.

"Oh no not again. Where did she go? Oh why? Why does she keep leaving me?"

Poor Natsu, he was convinced that Lucy didn't feel the same way about him as he did for her. But he didn't understand. The truth was Lucy loved him just as much as he loved her but the moment he confessed his feelings to Lucy it caused her to flashback to her insane father trying to force himself on to her. It made her feel ashamed again and it made her wonder: Would the prince still love me if he knew my horrible secret?

"Lucy?" Yukino had entered her quarters. "Is everything alright?"

Lucy desperately tried to take off her gown and hide it before Juvia saw it but it was too late.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped. "Where on Earth did you get such a gown? You didn't steal it did you?"

Lucy then began to tell Yukino the whole story. From growing up as a princess to escaping her mad father to working in the kitchen and falling for the prince.

"The prince is in love with you?" Yukino said. "That's wonderful. But why did you run away? Why won't you tell him who you are? Do you not feel the same way?"

"It's not that. I do love him. But what if he doesn't want me?"

"But he loves you."

"He loves the girl dressed in silver and gold not the girl in the animal skin coat."

"He said that he didn't care about your status."

"Yeah well people always say things they don't mean! My father said that he would always love me! That he would never hurt me! Well he did hurt me! He tried to hurt me in one of the most horrible ways in the world and I..."

"I'm very sorry for what happened to you. What you went through must have been horrible. But you can't just assume that what happened between you and your father will cause Natsu to think less of you. I've known Natsu for years and he would never reject anyone because of their status."

"Yukino if you don't mind I would like to be left alone."

"I understand." She went to the door but then stopped for a moment. "You know he's throwing another ball next week and at this one he plans to announce who he's going to marry. If I were you I would go but the choice is yours."

She left after that. Lucy was beside herself with fear, curiosity, and a hope. The prince was going to choose his bride next week? Did that mean he was going to ask Lucy to marry him? He didn't seem to show any interest in any other young woman at the ball. Just her, just her and no one else. All next week Lucy listened to the servants as they talked about the prince pinning away for the girl he met at the ball and how they were so sure that she was the one he was going to choose to be his bride.

When the night of the third ball arrived Lucy found herself hesitant to go. Should she go? If the prince asks her to marry him should she accept? Did he really love her? Did he really not care about her status or where she came from? Was it all too good to be true?

At last she decided to believe Natsu's words and attend the ball with the intention of accepting his proposal if he asked. So she once again took off her coat, changed into her third gown which was as dazzling as stardust, made herself look as lovely as she did before and went to the ball.


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu waited with baited breath for Lucy to arrive. Tonight was the night he was going to ask her to be his wife and he hoped that she would accept.

"Hey Natsu!" A cheerful voice called.

A pretty young girl came running toward him. Her name was Lisanna and she was the princess of another kingdom. The two had been arranged to be married by their parents when they were children but as they grew up they saw each other more as brother and sister.

"Hi Lisanna, what brings you by?"

"I heard that you had learned how to dance real well and I just wanted to see it was true."

"You don't believe that I can dance?"

"I've known you since you were a kid and if I remember correctly you have two left feet."

Natsu grinned then he took Lisanna by her hands leading her into a dance. Lisanna was instantly impressed by how great of a dancer he had become.

"Wow you're really good."

"It's all thanks to my dancing teacher."

"I must say she taught you well."

"She's not just a good teacher she's also really sweet and caring and fun and-"

"Natsu are you in love with her?"

He blushed when she asked him that.

"Uh...Um...Yes. I am and tonight I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure you both will be very happy together. I can't wait to meet her."

Outside of the ball Lucy anxiously walked up the stairs. After taking a deep breath to give her strength, she opened the doors and readied herself to enter but stopped at what she saw. She saw Natsu dancing with another girl, a princess and smiling at her. She recognized her from a portrait she had seen in the hallway and she had heard many servants talk about how cute they were as children and how they had been arranged to be married by their parents.

Lucy felt her heart shatter like glass. The prince was going to announce who the woman he decided to wed was tonight. This Princess Lisanna was no doubt the woman he was going to pick. Of course he would pick her. She was a princess and she was so beautiful. With tears in her eyes, Lucy closed the doors and ran back to her quarters where she wept.

All night Natsu waited for the girl of his dreams to show but she never did. He was so sure that she would show up so you can imagine how devastated he was by her absence. The next day Natsu began searching the kingdom for her but no matter where he looked he couldn't seem to find her. Overcome with heartbreak the prince confined himself to his bed chamber, refusing to see or speak to anyone.

Eventually the prince became ill and King Igneel requested that the cook prepare a soup that was granteed to cure him.

"Lucy! Lucy where are you?!" Minerva called.

Lucy had fallen asleep crying last night and overslept. She didn't have time to change out of her gown so she put on her coat, his gown under it, and rushed upstairs.

"You miserable wretch what took you so long?!"

"I'm sorry I overslept."

"You useless sloth! How dare you! Well since you would rather sleep than clean the kitchen I have a new job for you. The prince is ill so he needs a special cook that will cure him. You will prepare it and if the soup is not to the king's or the prince's liking you will suffer."

Minerva didn't have to threaten Lucy because the minute she heard that the man she loved was sick and needed a curing soup she immediately made it her mission to cook a delicious soup that would make him well again. She boiled a pot of water over the fireplace then started adding the ingredients. Tasty spices, healing herbs, a hearty broth, and a little milk with hazelnuts to give it extra flavor. She stirred all the ingredients together in the pot and poured it into a bowl on a tray which was then served to the prince unaware that something very important of hers had fallen into the soup.

With her job done she returned to her quarters where Minerva was waiting for her and in her hands were two of Lucy's gowns.

"Where did you get these?" She asked her.

"Those don't belong to you." Lucy said. "Give it back."

Lucy reached to grab them but Minerva just knocked Lucy down.

"I bet you stole these!" Minerva said.

"But I didn't."

"I can't have a thief in my kitchen!"

When Lucy got back up Minerva struck her down and locked her in her quarters.

"What are you going to do?" Lucy asked as she tried to open the door.

"I know some wealthy merchants who would pay their weight in gold for these gowns and for a slave like you!"

"No! Please! You can't!"

"I can and I will!"

With a wicked cackle Minerva left Lucy and began to make the arrangements to sell her into slavery.

Meanwhile in the royal bedroom Juvia was serving the soup Lucy made to the sickly prince.

"Your soup my lord." She said bringing the tray over to his bed.

Natsu swallowed a spoonful and found himself amazed by the taste. As he ate it he felt himself becoming stronger and healthier. He intened not to stop eating until every last drop of the soup was gone but that intention was quickly forgotten when he discovered something in the soup. It was a golden ring. A very familiar golden ring. At once he recognized who the ring belonged to and once he was well enough he went to the kitchen where he requested to speak with the cook.

"You wanted to see me sire?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes I have a question for you and I want you to give me an honest answer." Natsu said. "Who made the soup that was served to me yesterday?"

"Why that was me your majesty." She lied.

"Was anyone else in the kitchen near the soup? Anyone at all?"

"No. No one but me."

"Woman do not lie to me."

"But I speak the truth your majesty."

Natsu sighed in disappointment

"Actually sire." Yukino spoke up. "She didn't make the soup."

"Yukino be quiet!" Minerva snapped.

"What was that Yukino?" Natsu asked.

Minerva grabbed Yukino roughly by the arm.

"I warn you if you tell him the truth I'll tell the king what you did and you'll rot away in the dudgeon!"

"Minerva release Yukino and let her speak!" Natsu ordered.

Minerva did as she was told. Yukino feared for what would become of her husband if she did this but she couldn't let Lucy miss her chance at happiness.

"Tell me the truth, who made the soup?" Natsu asked her.

"It was Lucy."

He turned to the cook angrily.

"You lied to me! You shall punished for that and if you don't want your punishment to be any worse then you'll bring Lucy here right now!"

Fearing that she might lose her head Minerva brought Lucy from the servant's quarters and to the prince.

"You wanted to see me your highness?" She asked.

"Yes I did." He said smiling. "First of all I would like to thank you for the soup you made. It really made me feel better."

"You're welcome."

"And second I believe I have something that belongs to you."

Natsu kneeled down, pulled the gold ring from his pocket, and slid it on to her finger.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were sooner?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but I thought if you knew who I was then-"

"I already told you I don't care about your title or status or where you came from. I love you and I want to marry you."

He removed the animal coat from Lucy's body exposing her dazzling stardust gown and sun gold hair. She looked more beautiful than ever before and her appearance left all who saw her stunned. Tears of joy started to spill down Lucy's face when she heard Natsu's words. She had never felt so happy in her entire life.

"But I have to know, do you love me?" Natsu asked her.

"Yes my prince." She smiled. "I have loved you from the moment I saw you."

"Then will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"If that is what you wish, I will stay by your side always."

The two lovers embraced and kissed each other, both overjoyed that at last they could be together. Minerva was enraged by this and attempted to get Juvia into trouble by telling King Igneel about the bracelet but he just forgave Yukino and made her Lucy's lady in waiting allowing her to afford the best medicine and treatment for her husband. A week later Natsu and Lucy were married much to the joy of King Igneel who would find himself having many grandchildren for as the years passed Natsu and Lucy fell more deeply in love than ever before so it was only natural that they lived happily ever after. And as for Minerva she spent the rest of her days demoted as a kitchen sweep who did the most difficult chores available.


	7. Chapter 7

**Based off of the fairy tale Little Brother and Little Sister. For this I chose Ur to be Juvia and Romeo's mother because she has Romeo's coloring but her physical appearance is similar to Juvia's.**

There once was a woodcutter called Macao who was married to a beautiful and loving woman called Ur. They had two children from their marriage a cheerful young boy named Romeo and a pretty little girl named Juvia. The family lived happily together until one sad day when the children were still very young Ur died of a fatal illness leaving Macao to raise his children alone. Though the three of them were very happy Macao believed that his children needed a motherly figure so when Juvia was ten and Romeo was six, Macao remarried a widow named Kyoka who he thought would be an excellent wife and mother to them.

"But Father I don't want a new mother!" Romeo told him. "How can you replace our real mother?!"

"Romeo I'm not replacing your mother. No one could ever replace her but I'm always away at work and there's no one here to take care of you and your sister." Macao said.

"We don't need anyone to take care of us. We take care of each other. Besides what if she doesn't like us?"

"We'll never know unless we give her a chance." Juvia said. "She might actually like us."

"She'll love you." Macao told them. "She also has a daughter of her own who I know will be an excellent playmate for you both."

"First you replace my mother now you're going to replace my sister?"

"No Romeo. No one is getting replaced. Listen to me I may have remarried but your mother will always be the only woman in my heart and no one will ever take her place. But I need help taking care of you two, oh please just give her a chance for me?"

"Alright." Romeo sighed.

"Don't worry Romeo she must be wonderful if Father married her." Juvia said.

"That's right. You'll see we'll all be a very happy family."

An hour later a woman with green hair arrived at the house and with her was a girl a little older than Juvia who had black hair. The woman was Macao's new wife Kyoka and the girl was Kyoka's daughter Seilah.

"My dear welcome." Macao said greeting Kyoka with a kiss. "And this must be your daughter."

"Yes, this is Seilah. Darling say hello to your stepfather."

The child put on her best smile and curtsied.

"Hello."

"Pleasure to meet you. Kyoka, Seilah, I would like you to meet my children Romeo and Juvia."

Kyoka looked at the two children and for a moment Romeo and Juvia could have sworn that they saw hatred in her eyes but then she smiled.

"Your son is certainly adorable." She said giving Romeo's cheek a little pinch much to his annoyance. "And you never told me that you had such a pretty daughter."

"Thank you she takes after..." Macao trailed off.

"Her mother? I'm not surprised I heard your first wife was a very beautiful woman."

That evening after Kyoka and Seilah were settled in the five of them sat down to a dinner to celebrate the marriage.

"I'm so happy that we're all getting along and I have some gifts for all of you." Macao said. "These aren't much worth but they are my most precious material possessions."

He opened a small box and pulled out four items that he presented to his family. To Kyoka a ring, to Seilah a bracelet, to Romeo a gold belt, and to Juvia a silver chain with a charm.

"This was your mother's." Macao said fashioning it around Juvia's neck. "I thought that you should be the one to have it because everytime I look at your face I see how much you resemble her and it assures me that you will grow up to be just as beautiful and loving as she was."

"Thank you Father."

He turned to his son.

"Keep that belt with you always Romeo. It took me many years to save up enough money to buy the gold material needed to make it. I want you to have it so you'll always remember that your heart is just as golden as the belt."

"I will Father."

He embraced both of his children causing the three of them to smile. However Kyoka did not smile at least not as they did. She instead glared at them and made a wicked grin. For a few weeks all was well and Kyoka seemed to be a very nice and caring woman but then one day when Macao was out chopping wood a venomous snake appeared and it bit him in the ankle.

"Father!" Romeo gasped when he saw him fall over in pain.

He and Juvia quickly rushed over to his side.

"Father what's wrong?" Juvia asked him. "Father answer me please!"

He weakly turned to his two children. As the venom entered his body Macao felt his life fading. Using whatever strength he had left he held his son's hand, caressed his daughter's face, and said with his last breath.

"Take care of each other and know that my love and your mother's is always with you."

With those words said Macao died.

"Oh Father no!" Juvia cried as she began to weep.

"No Father don't go!" Romeo begged with tears in his eyes. "Please Father! Don't leave us! Please! We need you! We love you!"

But the dear man did not return to life and his death only marked the beginning of their new sad life. You see their stepmother was actually a cold, cruel, and haughty who hated the children with a firey passion. As soon as Macao was dead the evil woman began to treat them horribly. She forced them to do all the chores in the house and if they refused or if they ever displeased her she would whip them as if they were mules. At dinner she only gave them scraps and bones to eat and in the evening she would lock them in a cage to keep them from running away.

Her daughter Seilah was even worse. She was a selfish and vile girl who went out of her way to make Romeo and Juvia's lives harder than they already were. She would viciously insult them, dirty up any room they just cleaned, stole their belongings, and sometimes would ask her mother to whip them just for her own twisted amusement.

Kyoka and Seilah hated Romeo and Juvia very much, feeling great annoyance and irritation from Romeo due to his cheerfulness but out of the two of them it was Juvia they hated the most because while Seilah was ugly and bad tempered, Juvia was lovely and good natured. Despite the abuse they received Juvia and Romeo did their best to take care of each other and protect each other from their stepfamily's wrath.

"Not so hard you filthy child!" Seilah snapped at Juvia as she combed her hair. "I can't wait for the day I marry a prince and live in a castle."

"Don't princes prefer to marry princesses?"

"Dumb thing! Princes don't care about that! They only marry the most beautiful! And one day I will be more beautiful than anyone and a prince will want me."

"But what if he doesn't love you?"

"You think a prince would ever want you? You're too ugly for anyone to love!"

"Little thief!"

Juvia stopped and ran outside when she heard her stepmother screech. She saw Kyoka whipping Romeo who was trying to stuff bread into his mouth as quick as he could.

"What pitiful excuse do you have this time you lying mongrel?!" She hissed.

"Oh please kind Stepmother! I couldn't help it! I'm starving! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'll teach you what hurting really is!"

"No! Stop!" Juvia grabbed Kyoka's arm before she could whip him any further. "Please don't beat him anymore! Punish me instead!"

"You're both as worthless as your father! And your love for each other sickens me! Get back to work and get out of my sight!"

She struck Juvia to the ground and returned to the house.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh Juvia what are we going to do?" Romeo asked his sister as they sat together in their cage that night.

"We must escape." She said.

"But how?"

"Our cage is made of wood and it's gotten wet from the rain plenty of times so maybe the rain has made it weak enough for us to break down the bars."

Juvia began to kick the bars of the wooden cage, Romeo soon joined in. Eventually the two managed to succeed in kicking down the bars from the cage and escaping. Taking only their love for each other and the gifts their father gave them, they fled into the forest.

"Mother!" Seilah shrieked to Kyoka the next morning.

"What is it?"

"They've escaped!"

"What?!"

"Look!"

Kyoka followed Seilah to the wooden cage she kept the children in only to find it broken and empty.

"Those little brats!" She hissed. "Well they won't escape me! I'll fix them!"

Not only was Kyoka a wicked woman but she was also an evil witch. She had sent the snake who bit Macao and was now planning use her dark magic on the children. She cast a spell on the area of the forest where they were. The spell cursed the water in that area to turn whoever drank from it to change into an animal.

"Juvia I'm tired and thirsty." Romeo said. "Can we rest?"

"Okay but only for a little while."

"Hey look a spring."

Romeo got up and went to drink from it. Now what no one knew was that Ur the children's late mother was a good fairy and due to this Juvia could sense and do things that other humans could not. One of which she had the ability to hear the spring when it sang out:

"He who drinks of me a lion will be."

"Romeo don't!" Juvia cried stopping her brother. "That water is cursed! If you drink from it you'll turn into a lion!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the spring say it!"

"I didn't hear it."

"But I'm telling the truth. Believe me Romeo don't drink it."

"But I'm so thirsty."

"We'll find another spring but please don't drink."

Romeo was very thirsty but he trusted his sister so he didn't drink one drop from the spring. Soon the children came upon another spring.

"He who drinks of me a wolf will be." The stream sang.

"Good more water."

"Romeo no! That one's cursed too!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! If you drink it you'll turn into a wolf! The stream said so!"

"Are you making this up?"

"No! I would never make up something like this."

"Then how come you can hear this talking stream and I can't?"

"I don't know but you must believe me."

Romeo found it hard to believe his sister especially since he was so thirsty but he didn't drink from that spring either. Before long they came by a third spring.

"He who drinks of me a deer will be." It sang.

"Water!" Romeo cried.

"Romeo stop!"

But this time Romeo was too thirsty to listen to his sister's warning and before Juvia could stop him Romeo took a big swallow from the water. Right before her eyes he transformed into a young fawn.

"Oh my poor brother." Juvia hugged the fawn.

"I'm sorry Juvia. I just got too greedy." He said pitifully.

"Well at least you didn't turn into something that could eat me."

"But what are we going to do now?" The fawn sobbed. "Now that I'm a deer we can't be together anymore!"

"Nonsense! You are still my brother and I still love you. We will live here in this forest together and I will never leave you."

"But what happens if we get separated? How will you find me?"

She took the gold belt that had fallen from Romeo when he transformed and fashioned it around his neck.

"There now I can tell you apart from all the other deer."

The young girl and her deer brother wandered through the forest until they discovered a little house that had been abandoned in an area where the water wasn't cursed and where plenty of roots, nuts, and berries grew. They drank from the spring there and gathered up the roots, nuts, and berries to eat. Juvia made a bed of leaves and moss for her brother to sleep on and every night after she said her prayers she would lay on her brother's back using it as a pillow. If only he had been human again then it would have been a wonderful life.

Seven years passed. Romeo grew into a strong, fast, and clever young buck while Juvia grew up to be one of the most beautiful maidens to have ever existed with skin as soft and delicate as a rose, a face as fair and radiant as a lily, and eyes as deep and blue as a delphinium. The two lived peacefully and undisturbed in their little house until one day a young prince called Gray was returning from a journey with his comrades when they spotted Romeo where he and his sister had settled.

"Your majesty look over there." His comrade Lyon said pointing over to the deer watching them. "He would make a fine supper for tonight wouldn't you agree? Should we track and take him?"

"By all means he should provide some sport as well." But then he spotted the gold belt around his neck. "Wait do you see that?"

"What?"

"That deer has something gold on him."

"Do you suppose that it could be enchanted?"

"Maybe but I'm curious. Let's track him but take him alive."

Sensing that they were planning to hunt him Romeo took off running as fast as he could. Gray, Lyon, and the other men chased after him on their horses but they underestimated how smart their prey was. He out ran two of the men and managed to knock three of them off their horses by spooking the steeds. Gray came awfully close to catching him but Romeo led his horse into a ditch and the young man fell off.

"Ow!" He groaned when he fell on his side. "Smarter than he looks."

"Are you alright sire?" Lyon asked helping him to his feet.

"I'm not sure weather my pride or my back side hurts more." Gray chuckled.

When the deer disappeared from their sight they went to look for the other men. In their search they spotted the house where Romeo and Juliet lived. They were just about to go ask whoever lived there if they had seen Gray's men when they saw Romeo coming. Curious he and Lyon hid in the bushes and watched him.

"What's he doing?" Lyon asked.

"Shhh! I'm trying to figure that out." Gray whispered.

Romeo walked up to the door of the house.

"Open the door I'm home." The deer spoke.

"It speaks?" Gray said.

"It's the forest of witchcraft! Let's get out of here!" Lyon cried fearfully.

"Quiet you fool! Before you give us away!"

The door was then opened and there stood a woman who was more beautiful than any Gray had ever seen.

"Romeo there you are." She said. "I heard that there were hunters in the forest, I was really worried."

"You worry too much Juvia." The deer laughed as he entered the house.

Her natural beauty and sweet voice touched the prince's heart and he found himself instantly smitten.

"Ahh..." He sighed dreamily. "She's the most beautiful woman I've seen in all of my life."

"She is very lovely." Lyon agreed. "But I don't like the looks of that talking deer. I think we should leave."

"Wait I'd like to speak to her."

"If you must then let's come back and do it tomorrow. You're hurt and so are the others."

"Very well."

With that said the two men returned to the castle with their comrades.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Juvia untie me!" Romeo pleaded. His sister had him tied to a rope leash. Being a deer Romeo had an instinctional need to go out and run whenever hunters were near. "Let me go!"

"No! Not until those hunters are gone!" She told him. "It's foolish of you to go out and court trouble like that."

"They won't catch me I'm too fast!"

"We're taking no chances. If anything were to ever happen to you I don't know what I would do."

"But I have to run! In it's in my nature!"

"I'll untie you as soon as the hunt is over."

But Romeo bucked and kicked persistently until at last he successfully broke the rope holding him and ran off.

"Romeo! Come back!" She called.

But the young buck did not. Juvia quickly went to say a prayer that the hunters wouldn't be able to shoot her brother. Outside Gray and Lyon had returned to the forest to search for the little house where Juvia and Romeo lived. When they saw Romeo they chased after him but they had no intention of shooting him. Instead they planned to follow him back to where he lived.

"Where did he go?" Gray asked.

"He went that way." Lyon pointing to the left.

"Wait a minute over here on the right looks familiar. I think the house is that way."

"Do you want to go in that direction sire?"

"I don't know for sure if that's the right direction. Let's spilt up, Lyon follow that deer on the left, I'll go down here on the right."

"Alright."

Lyon followed after Romeo while Gray went in the other direction. Soon he came upon the little house he saw yesterday. He got off his horse and gave a polite knock on the door.

"Romeo?" Juvia asked believing that it was her brother knocking on the door with his antlers like always. "Oh Romeo thank goodness you've come back."

She went to open the door but it was not her deer little brother who stood there. It was a handsome young man with coal black hair and silver gray eyes. At first she was very frightened for she had never seen a man since her father died, come to think of it she hadn't come in contact with a single human being in seven years. Though despite her fear she couldn't help but think that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

"Hello." He told her kindly. "Please don't be afraid I mean you no harm."

"Excuse my actions but who are you sir?" She asked.

"Prince Gray at your service my lady."

Upon hearing that he was the prince she remembered everything her mother had taught her about how to act around royalty and realized that she was being very disrespectful. She quickly grabbed the billows of her skirt and curtised before him with her face toward the ground.

"Forgive my disrespect your highness."

"Formalities are not needed here. I would like to see your face, please look up."

She did as she was told and looked up while stepping out into the light so he could see her face better. Gray was stunned by her beautiful blue eyes.

"My eyes decieved me you're even more beautiful." He said.

Juvia blushed and looked away shyly.

"Thank you. If I may ask why are you here?"

"I saw you living here and was curious to know why."

So Juvia told Gray the whole story of her father's death, her evil stepmother, and the spell that was cast upon her brother.

"We chose to live here instead of in the kingdom to prevent Romeo from being hunted. Oh dear he's been gone for so long I'm afraid something has happened to him."

"Don't worry I instructed Lyon that he was not to harm him and when I return to the castle I shall give an order that no hunter is to harm the deer with the golden belt around his neck."

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, may I ask you for your name?"

"Juvia."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"I would like to see you again if that's alright."

"If that is what you wish."

"Good and if you or your brother ever need anything you need only ask and I shall see to it that it is given to you."

"You're much too kind and I am grateful but we have everything we need as of now."

"Well the offer still stands."

After that Gray made daily visits to Juvia and Romeo's house. Juvia enjoyed seeing him and looked forward to his visits. He was so kind and caring and was always asking if there was anything he could do to help her. Sometimes he would help her with her chores other times they would walk and talk for hours. As the days went by the two became close and began to fall in love.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the land Kyoka was preparing to present her daughter Seilah to the prince in hopes that he would make her his bride. But the problem was Seilah had become more ugly over the years and no matter how many spells, potions, or treatments Kyoka tried she just could not make her daughter beautiful. One day while she was in the kingdom she heard from the local peasants that the prince had fallen in love with a maiden from the forest who was rumored to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Using her crystal ball she asked to see this maiden and when she saw that it was Juvia she was furious.

"So sweet prince you've lost your heart to my pretty little stepdaughter have you?" She sneered. "Well I'll see to it that she never becomes your wife!"

"What are we to do Mother?" Seilah asked.

"Just leave it to me. I know just what to do."

Kyoka using her great power sought out a cruel and greedy hunter called Invel who was seeking a wife. She gave him a satchel of gold, arrows that were charmed to never miss their intended target, and a compass that would lead the way to the chosen destination.

"Kill the deer with the golden belt who lives there." She said giving him the gold, arrows, and compass. "Once he is dead go to the house where he lives and there you shall find a maiden fair enough to be your wife."

"I thank you for your assistance but what do you get out of this?"

"The demise of my stepson and the removal of my stepdaughter."

The next day as Juvia was out gathering nuts and berries she noticed that there was a trail of blood in the grass. Following it she was horrified to find that the source of it was her brother who had an arrow in his side.

"Romeo!" She cried running to hold him. "Oh Romeo!"

She carefully removed the arrow, tore part of her frock off, and began using it to stop the bleeding. She then felt a hand grab her roughly by her hair and pull her toward a rather frightening looking man.

"Looks like the old witch didn't lie. You are quite a beauty." He told her.

"Let go of me!" She demanded trying to get away from him. "My brother is hurt! I must help him!"

"Don't waist your time he'll be dead soon and you are coming with me."

"I said let go of me!" She slapped him as hard as she could.

"Ow! A well I see you've got spirit. I guess I'll have to break it."

He pinned her to the ground and started to climb on top of her. Suddenly he felt a hand yank his head back hard and a dagger was pressed to his neck. Juvia let out a sigh of relief when she saw that her savior was Gray.

"Touch her again and I swear I'll decapitate you myself." He growled at him.

He forced Invel off of Juvia and threw him to Lyon and his other comrades.

"Get this filith out of my sight!" He ordered with disgust. "Lock him the deepest dudgeon in the castle and leave him there." He ordered.

"Yes sire." Lyon replied.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked Juvia helping her up.

"My brother is hurt." She said starting to cry. "That man shot him."

"Don't worry I'll take you both back to my castle make sure he is tended to by the best doctor." He vowed while hugging her comfortingly. "He'll be alright I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

At Gray's castle the royal physician tended to Romeo's injuries while Juvia tearfully waited with Gray comforting her.

"He has to be okay." Juvia wept. "He just has to be."

"He will be. My physician is the best in the entire kingdom." Gray assured.

After waiting for hours the royal physician came out of the room from where he was healing Romeo.

"Well is he alright?" Juvia asked.

"He is exhausted but I managed to fix up his injury. With bed rest he should be fine." The physician told them.

"Oh thank goodness." She sighed in relief.

That evening after making sure that her brother was resting well. She then went to find Gray and thank him for his kindness. She couldn't believe how good he had been to her and Romeo. She hoped that one day she could somehow repay him for all that he had done for she believed that he was the most wonderful man in the world.

"How's your brother?" He asked her when she found him.

"He's fine just sleeping. Thank you so much for making sure he was taken care of."

"It's the least I could do."

"And thank you for saving me from that awful man. I must say it was very brave and chivalrous." She said while blushing and fiddling with her hair nervously.

"Oh...You're welcome and uh...Thanks." He started to blush also. "Tell me did that man hurt you? If he did I swear I'll have him excecuted."

"No you got to me just in time."

"Do you know that man?"

"No. But whoever he was, he was very intent of killing my brother and making me his wife by force."

"I won't allow that. As long as I live that man will never touch you or Romeo again."

"I don't know I could ever repay you for what you've done for us but I will find a way and don't worry we'll leave as soon as Romeo is better."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Gray said.

"Why? Oh please don't make us leave while Romeo is still hurt."

"No I wouldn't dare. What I meant was you and your brother don't have to leave."

"I don't understand."

But shock along with blush crossed her face when the young man kneeled down and gently took her hand into his own.

"Juvia you are the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. Over these past few days that I've known you I realize that I have fallen in love with you. Will you be my wife?"

Juvia was speechless. The prince had just confessed that he was in love with her and asked her to marry him. Her a common peasant girl and though she loved the prince with all her heart she wasn't sure if she was worthy enough to be his wife.

"Your highness I-"

"No call me by my name please."

"Gray I...I don't what to say. I don't know if I can accept."

"Do you not feel for me as I feel for you?"

"Oh no. No. I love you my darling. I have loved you ever since we first met but I'm just a peasant woman. I don't think I'm worthy of marrying you or being a royal princess."

"You are more worthy than any other woman I have ever known in my entire life. If you marry me I promise I will love you and protect you and your brother forever."

"I... Don't...I mean...Yes...Yes I will my love."

Upon hearing her answer Gray took Juvia into his arms and kissed her lovingly. As soon as Romeo was healthy and strong again the two of them were married. All the loyal subjects of the kingdom attended the wedding and they were amazed by the beauty of their prince's new bride. She was dressed in an elegant, silk gown as white as fallen snow sewn with pearls and many other precious stones while a veil of lace and flowers was placed upon her head. She was the most beautiful bride the entire kingdom had ever known. Romeo was so happy that his sister had found love and was pleased that he now had the freedom to run around the castle grounds without fear of hunters. He also befriended Juvia's young hand maid Wendy.

The three of them lived happily together in the castle and their joy only grew when Juvia became with child. Everyone was excited about the young heir but no one more so than Gray.

"Don't worry Gray only one more month and the baby will be here." Juvia said as she embroidered a blanket, her belly swollen to symbolize the unborn child's growth.

"I know but I can hardly stand the waiting." Gray said.

"Patience is a virtue my darling. Here why don't you feel the baby kick."

She placed her husband's hand gently on her belly allowing him to feel the tiny kick inside.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can't wait for one more month." He joked.

At last the royal couple's patience was rewarded and one snowy winter morning Juvia gave birth to a son. When Gray who was exhausted from pacing back and forth in the throne was finally allowed to enter the bedchamber again he saw his wife in bed greatly tired and overjoyed while cradling a beautiful baby boy in her arms who was swaddled in the blanket she had embroidered.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She said pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead.

"He's perfect." Gray said kissing his wife and then his son. "When he gets older I'm going to teach him how to hunt, ride horse back, and how to swim. Have picked out a name?"

"I think we should call him Winter."

"Winter?"

"He was born in the winter and he's as pale and delicate and soft and beautiful as the winter snow."

"I like it. Our little Winter."

"Can I see him?" Romeo asked.

"Of course." Juvia said.

Gray stepped aside and allowed Romeo to come closer to see his nephew.

"He sure is tiny." Romeo observed. "I wish I could hold him."

"I know but you can still give him a kiss." Juvia smiled.

Romeo leaned over and gave little Winter a soft peck. Suddenly he started to cry.

"Oh no what did I do?"

"Nothing Romeo. Winter is just hungry that's all. Gray my love why don't you and Romeo go tell the kingdom the good news while I feed the baby and we both try to get some rest?"

"Alright." Gray said.

Romeo was out first leaving the couple alone. Before Gray left Juvia gently grasped his arm.

"Have you found anyone who can change him back?" She asked.

"Not yet but my men and I will keep searching I promise."

"If only Romeo was human again then our lives would be perfect."

"Don't give up hope. I swear to you I will find a way to change him back but for now let's just be happy that our son is finally here."

The kingdom celebrated with great jubilation over the birth of Prince Gray and Princess Juvia's child. Everyone was happy and serene, convinced that it would stay that way always. But happiness does not always last forever. Word of the celebration spread throughout the entire land and it reached Kyoka who wanting what it was all about consulting her crystal ball.

When Kyoka saw that Juvia had married the prince and become a princess hatred and jealousy filled both her and her daughter.

"Mother I was supposed to marry the prince!" Seilah complained. "It's not fair!"

"Worry not my dear daughter one way or another you will sit on the throne." Kyoka assured her. "We just need to dispose of your wretched stepsister and I think I have my most evil plan yet."


	11. Chapter 11

One day Prince Gray left to the attend to business in another kingdom although he was worried about leaving so soon after his child was born but his wife assured him that they would be fine. At first all seemed well after he left but then one night after Princess Juvia had put Winter to sleep...

"Goodnight my precious I love you so much." Juvia said as she tucked her son into his cradle and kissed him goodnight.

"Your majesty he is the most beautiful child I have ever seen." Her hand maid Wendy said.

"Thank you Wendy but are you sure you want to fill in for the nurse until she recovers? Winter can be quite a handful."

"I don't mind and I love children. Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

"Very well, goodnight Wendy."

"Goodnight your majesty."

Juvia then retired to her bedchamber. She had just entered the room when suddenly a powerful wind blew the window open. She heard thunder and lighting then became horrified when she found herself face to face with Kyoka.

"Stepmother!" She gasped.

"So you remember me your highness."

"Why...Why have you come here?" Juvia asked trembling.

"You stole the life meant for my daughter but I have come to correct that matter!"

Juvia's eyes immediately looked toward the corridor that led to the royal nursery has the fear that her stepmother would harm her son crept into her heart.

"I beg you Stepmother please don't hurt my child."

"If I were you I would be more concerned about myself instead of some screaming brat!"

It all happened so fast. Poor Juvia didn't have time to react. Kyoka began to merciless beat and claw at the young princess while tearing her dress and pulling her hair. Once she lost consciousness Kyoka spirited Juvia away to a dark and forbidden mountain. When she came to her entire body ached in pain.

"Welcome to your new castle. I do hope you're not afraid of heights my dear." Kyoka laughed.

"When my husband learns of this he will come for me!"

"Oh you foolish girl your beloved husband won't even care you're gone because he will be so enamoured with my daughter!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you will but it's true."

"Is there nothing that will rid us of your evil?"

"The only thing capable of defeating me is pure and unselfish love. If your husband somehow finds you, takes you in his arms, and tells you he loves you then you shall all be free."

Then the evil woman disappeared in flames leaving Juvia alone. Juvia quickly got to her feet and desperately tried to find away down the mountain but it was too steep. She was trapped.

"Someone help!" She cried. "Please help!"

When Kyoka returned to the castle she dressed Seilah into Juvia's evening garments, placed her in her bed, and covered her face.

"Now remember Seilah do not take off this cover ever and if anyone asks you are gravely ill." Kyoka instructed.

"Yes Mother."

"And don't feed the child, you are barren and therefore cannot produce milk."

"But what if the child starves to death?"

"They will think it was a sudden illness. Now I must leave to attend to something, do not fail me."

Kyoka then disappeared. Wendy came in later carrying baby Winter.

"Good morning your highness. It's time to feed Winter."

But as Wendy brought Winter toward Seilah he started to cry. You see Winter had inherited some of his mother and grandmother's fairy abilities and he could sense that this was not his mother but an evil witch.

"What's the matter Winter?" Wendy asked him.

"I'm afraid I can't feed him today." Seilah said.

"Your highness you don't sound like yourself." Wendy gasped when she heard her croak like voice. "And why is your face covered?"

"I have become very ill and I do not wish to infect anyone else. Please take child and keep him away from me."

Wendy did as she was told. On that same day Gray returned but was upset to discover that the woman who he believed was his wife was not how he remembered her. She had be one haughty and mean, she never showed her face, and she didn't want Winter anywhere near her.

"I don't understand." He wondered to Lyon. "She was always so kind and she loves our child deeply to demand that he's kept away from her."

"She is ill sire. She merely wishes to prevent your son from getting infected."

"But my son has been crying for three days! He's starving! With both the nurse and his mother ill how can he be fed?"

"I don't know."

"Call the royal physician at once!"

"I tried that already but he's disappeared."

"Disappeared? I don't understand, what the devil is going on here?!"

"She did tell me that she knew of a cure for herself but I wasn't sure if she was in her right mind when she told me this."

"What did she tell you?"

"That for her to get better she must eat the heart of a deer between the age of youth and adulthood. In other words a deer who would be twelve or thirteen in human years."

"The only dear I know for sure is that age is Romeo. Oh God you don't mean-"

"That's why I wanted to consult you first. She says she'll die without it."

"There must be some mistake. There must be."

Gray talked to the woman with the covered face and just like with Lyon she told him that she needed to eat the heart of deer between the age of youth and adulthood or she would die.

"Juvia are you aware of what you're saying?" Gray asked her. "You do know this means that we must kill your brother?"

"I'm sure he's willing to sacrifice himself if it means I will live." Seilah said.

Now Romeo heard the conversation with his enhanced animal hearing and raced toward Wendy.

"Wendy you have to help me!" He told her. "My sister claims that she needs to eat my heart to become well again but I know that's not true!"

"How can you be sure?"

"My sister would never hurt or kill me even to save her own life. Something is wrong. Oh Wendy please help me!"

Hearing this Wendy quickly hid Romeo and when Gray asked for him she told the prince that he had run away leading to a search for him. Later that night Wendy awoke to the sound of Winter laughing and cooing. Curious she went to the nursery where she found the baby being cradled and fed by Juvia.

"Your highness are you well again?" She asked.

But Juvia did not respond in fact she didn't even acknowledge that Wendy was there. She only continued to nurse and tend to Winter until he fell asleep then she tucked him into his cradle and disappeared. The same thing happened for several nights and whenever Wendy tried to talk to her or get her attention it did nothing. She also noticed that Juvia always had tears in her eyes and that she looked very weak. Like she was badly hurt and close to death. Confused and worried, Wendy requested a private conversation with Gray and she told him everything.

"So every night she comes into the nursery to take care of my son and then she just disappears?"

"Yes and she acts as if I'm not even there. She sees and speaks only to the child and even though I can see her I feel like she's not really there."

"Speak sensibly Wendy. Either it is the princess or not."

"I don't know how to explain it. She acts just as she was before she became ill. She is sweet, gentle, and kind, she holds Winter and treats him as if he was her most precious treasure."

"Then why does she return to being cruel in the morning?"

"I don't know but I'm very afraid your highness."

"You fear her?"

"No I fear for her. She looks so very sad and weak. Her eyes are always tear filled yet she seems to weak to cry. The only thing she appears to have enough strength to do is nurse Winter."

"I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to wait with you tonight and question her."

"Are you sure that she will speak to you?"

"No but I have to try."

"Please sire I pray that all will be well."


	12. Chapter 12

That night all in the castle was quiet, not a single noise was made. Baby Winter was sound asleep in his cradle with Wendy faithfully watching over him while Gray hid behind the curtains of the nursery window. Hours passed, Gray and Wendy waited in the silence of the night hoping that whatever they saw would explain the strange happenings in the castle. At last their patience was rewarded and Juvia appeared.

She walked to the cradle that held her son and gently stroked his cheek. As soon as he felt the soft touch of his mother's fingers brushing against his cheek, Winter opened his blue eyes and began to smile and coo at the sight of his loving mother. Juvia smiled back at him but then her smile faded and she began to shed tears.

"Our beautiful baby, my heart breaks to think that I'll never be able to see you again. You or my darling husband or my dear brother. I hope that one day you and your father can forgive me for leaving you." She gave her baby son one last kiss. "No matter what happens I'll always love you."

She then stood up from the cradle and began to walk away but Gray was determined not to let his wife leave without explaining to him what was happening.

"Stop!" He called after her as he stepped out from the curtains. "Juvia what the devil are you talking about? Why are you acting so strange lately? Everyday you act cruel and won't even look at our son but every night you become the kind woman I fell in love with and dote on Winter. Tell me what's wrong? Please you're frightening me!"

To Wendy's surprise Juvia turned around and looked at Gray right in his eyes something that she only did with Winter until now.

"Oh my prince the woman who lies in my bed is not me. She is my stepsister and the truth is for the past few days I have been missing."

"Missing? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't leave I was taken."

"By who?"

"My stepmother. She attacked me the other night and took me away from you then she put my stepsister in my place."

"But you're here now right?"

"No I'm on the forbidden mountain where she left me to die."

"But I see you here."

"Not me. What you see is the strength of my love for our son and for you. My mother was a good fairy and I inherited some of her magic. My love for my family and that magic allowed me to briefly leave my body and come here to feed our son but it's brought me as far as it can. My body won't last much longer."

"Then take mine! I'll give up my body, my heart, and my soul if it will bring you back." He embraced her desperately terrified of losing her. "Don't go! Your love is the only thing we'll ever need!"

She began to cry into his chest then pulled back to show him her tearful face.

"You're so beautiful." He said wiping her tears away. "Please Juvia we need you."

"Oh my darling I would stay if I could but I can't and after tonight you shall never see me again. Please take care of our son and my little brother, let them know that no matter what happens my love is always with them."

"Juvia don't leave me!"

"Goodbye Gray. I love you, goodbye."

And just like that she vanished from his sight. Gray angrily turned over a table and smashed a window.

"No! I will not allow it!" He shouted enraged.

He then charged into the bedchamber and ripped off the veil covering the face of the woman in bed exposing her hideous self. Gray was further enraged as soon as he saw her and he immediately pued her from the bed.

"Alright you! What have you done with my wife?!" He demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked trying to look innocent.

"Don't lie! My wife is gone and you know exactly where she is! Now tell me!"

"What does it matter? She'll be dead soon."

Gray grabbed her roughly by her collar and gave her a look the spelled death.

"Now listen to me you witch if you want your head to remain on your shoulders you better tell me where she is! Now!"

That managed to successfully scare her into complying. So after putting her in chains, Seilah led Gray and his men to the mountain where Juvia was. Now the mountain was very treacherous and dangerous but there was nothing in the world half as frightening to the prince as the thought of losing his beloved wife.

While his men stayed behind to keep Seilah from escaping Gray and Lyon climbed up the mountain to search for Juvia.

"Are you sure she's up here and not somewhere on the ground?" Lyon asked nervously.

"I am. Why? Are you afraid?" Gray asked.

"No it's just uh...Heights make me a little uncomfortable."

"Lyon if you're that uncomfortable then you can go back."

"No. No. I won't abandon you your highness."

"You're loyal til the end Lyon. Thanks." As they got closer to the top they began to call out for Juvia. "Juvia!"

"Your majesty can you hear us?!" Lyon called.

"Juvia! Where are you?!"

They called and searched for what seemed like forever. At last Gray came upon a cave where he found his wife lying on the cold, rock ground. Gray immediately ran to her, dropped to his knees, and took her into his arms.

"I'm here my love." He told her softly. "I found you."

At the sound of his voice she opened her eyes and smiled weakly when she saw him.

"You came." She breathed. "So you really do love me."

"Of course I love you. I'll love you always and forever." He vowed and then sealed that vow with a kiss.

At once all of Juvia's wounds were heald and she, her husband, and his men we're instantly transported back to the castle.

"Oh I've missed you so." Juvia said embracing her husband.

"Juvia! Juvia! Come quick!" Juvia went to Romeo's call and her heart swelled with joy when she saw him. He was no longer a deer but instead a young boy between the ages of twelve and thirteen. "Look at me Juvia! I'm back to normal!"

She ran to Romeo and threw her arms around him while crying tears of joy. Then she went to the nursery and went to hold and kiss Winter who cooed with happiness at being held by his mother again. It was the happiest day of Juvia's life. But our story doesn't end here. There was still one loose end that needed to be tied up.

Kyoka had returned to the castle saying that she was the mother of the princess. They played along with her charade and allowed her into the castle and the prince asked to speak with her.

"Tell me woman what do you think would be a fitting punishment for a woman who tried to kill the princess?" He asked her.

"Take her to some barren land where nothing grows and leave her there to starve." Kyoka said.

"You think so? That severe?"

"No! That's too merciful! "Have her tarred, feathered, tied to a horse's tail, and dragged through town!"

"Very well then. Guards! Make sure that exact punishment befalls this hag and her daughter!"

"What?! What is this?!"

"I'm merely just giving you the punishment you picked out for you and your daughter! Guards take her away!"

And so Kyoka and Seilah were indeed, tarred, feathered, tied to the tails of horses, and dragged through town before spending the rest of their days in the dungeon. Gray's undying love for Juvia had saved both her and Romeo and Kyoka and Seilah would never again be able to harm Juvia or Romeo because they were protected by their love for each other and the love of Prince Gray and baby Winter. For you see as strong as evil maybe it can never be as strong as pure and unselfish love. Prince Gray and Princess Juvia spent their days ruling the kingdom with wisdom and kindness while loving and raising their precious son. Romeo became the royal squire who's favorite pass time was playing with his nephew and he became bethrothed to Wendy for he had been in love with her all along. Needless to say they all lived happily ever after except for Kyoka and Seilah of course.


	13. Chapter 13

**Based off of the fairy tale The Old Woman in the Wood. **

The Scarlet Haired Maid and The Witch

One day in the Autumn, a young servant girl called Erza was traveling with her master a rich nobleman to another country. She was a fair maid with long, beautiful, scarlet red hair and an incredible amount courage. It was said that she was probably the bravest woman ever born into the this world but what made her so brave wasn't that she had no fear, what made her courage so great was that she always did the right thing even it involved her doing something that frightened her.

She had no family and she had been sold into servitude as a child. The nobleman she had worked for was not a kind man. He didn't really abuse her but he treated her like some mule instead of a human being. Erza worked very hard and never complained to her master about any of the difficult chores he gave her. Yet despite working her fingers to the Bone everyday she found ways to be happy by dreaming about living the life of the rich and wealthy. She also dreamed of having someone who would sincerely love and take care of her. Someone who saw her as a person and not some slave to work to her last breath. But she had given up hope of that dream ever coming true.

When night fell later that day the carriage they were riding in was attacked by robbers. After they killed her master and took all his riches they went after Erza. At first she tried to fight back but they had guns and knives with them, they fired bullets at her and attempted to take swiped at her with their knives. She managed to prevent the bullets and daggers from hitting important parts of her body like her chest and head but they still grazed and cut her skin.

"Ahh!" She cried when they cut her legs and arms.

"Did that hurt?" One of the robbers teased.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded. "I don't have any money or valuable items."

"Then maybe you can give us something else." Another robber laughed sinisterly while pointing his knife toward her bosom.

Realizing what he had in mind Erza quickly threw a handful of dirt into his eyes then flung two stones at the other two robbers. After that the frightened woman was forced to flee into the woods. As she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she never stopped once. Not even when she tripped and fell on thorns and stones several times. Wolves chased after her, snapping at her heals and trying to tear her flesh with their fangs. Luckily however she was a fast runner. After running for what seemed like forever she collapsed by a tree, her entire body ached with pain and she was so tired.

"I have to keep running." She told herself. "I have to otherwise the wolves will get me."

She willed herself to stand up and was just about to start running again when she heard a voice say.

"Hello there are you in trouble?"

"Who's there?"

When she heard the voice she began to look for a person but she didn't see anything except trees and darkness. No, no she saw something else. Sitting up on a branch in one of the trees was a bird.

"Huh where did you come from?" She asked.

"I live here." The bird spoke.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped. "Did you just talk? Or have I gone mad?"

"No my dear lady, I assure you that you still have your senses." The bird chuckled.

Erza suddenly became very afraid. From what she heard from stories that the villagers had told, animals capable of speech always belonged to an evil witch.

"Go away!" She said reaching over to pick up a rock. "I mean it! Leave me alone!"

"Now calm down I only want to help you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm probably the only friend you have right now. Look why don't you just take a deep breath and tell me what happened? How did you get here?"

"Alright I used to work as a maid for a nobleman but while we were traveling today we were attacked by robbers and they killed him. Now I don't know where I am or where I'm supposed to go, I'm tired and hungry and...And I just wanna rest."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because there are wolves after me so I have to keep running...But I don't know if I can take another step. It hurts so much to move right now."

"You needn't run anymore. Worry not the wolves never come to this part of the woods."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive I've lived here for many years and I've never seen one wolf come by."

"Well that's a relief but I'm so very hungry. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find some roots and berries to eat would you?"

"I can give you something much better than that."

The bird then fluttered down toward Erza and dropped a gold key into her hand.

"See that large tree over there? There's a lock inside, stick the key in it and you will find food."

Erza was skeptical at first but she was so hungry, tired, and confused that was willing to do whatever the bird told her. So she walked over to the large tree and just as the bird had said there was a lock in it. She stuck the key in the lock, unlocked it, and found a tray with a bowl of hot soup, a plate of warm bread, and a cup of cool milk. She immediately began to eat her fill.

"Oh that was wonderful. Thank you." She yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes and my legs and feet hurt so much but I'm sure that I can make a bed of moss somewhere."

"I don't think so. Go unlock that other tree over there."

Erza did exactly that and a door appeared which opened to reveal a simple bedroom. The bed inside was white and had cool sheets and warm quilts.

"Can I really sleep here?" Erza asked the bird.

"Of course." He replied.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you need help. It would be rather cruel of me to just ignore you in your time of need don't you think?"

"Yes but-"

"But what?"

"Nothing. Just thank you, thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Now get some sleep, you've had a rough day and I have a surprise for you in the morning."

"Okay."

Erza yawned again then crawled into the bed. It was the softest bed she had ever laid on. It felt like she was lying on a soft cloud. A bed like this was just what Erza needed after suffering from bullets grazing her skin, knives cutting her arms and legs, and thorns and stones making her feet sore from all that running. The bird gently pulled the covers over her and once he was sure that she was nice and cozy, he began to fly away.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Don't worry I'll be here in the morning and I swear nothing will harm you while you sleep tonight."

Erza wanted to ask him more questions but she was now too tired to speak another word so she just lied there and watched her bird friend fly away. Once he was gone, she fell sound asleep hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.


	14. Chapter 14

Erza woke up the next morning thinking that last night's events were all just a dream but she was proven wrong when she found herself in the same bedroom she had fallen in asleep in. She got out of bed and went outside to find the bird from last night waiting for her on a tree branch.

"Oh thank goodness you came back." She said in relief.

"Good morning." The bird greeted.

"Good morning to you too Mr. Bird."

"Do you still have that key I gave you?"

"Yes."

She pulled the key from her dress pocket. The bird led her over to another tree with a lock. When she stuck the key in the lock a tray of fresh fruit and milk appeared for her to dine on. After eating her breakfast he showed her another tree with a lock. This one had towels, a large bucket of fresh warm water, soap, a brush, and a mirror.

"Now you can freshen up." Jellal said.

"Just what I needed. I've gotten so dirty from running around in the woods last night." She started to unchanged but then stopped. "Promise not to look?"

"Of course." The bird turned around and averted his eyes. "When you're done getting ready I have a surprise for you."

"Really? I can't wait."

Erza washed her hair and body with the soap and water then brushed her long red hair. After that she changed back into her clothes.

"Okay you can look now." She said. "So what's the surprise?"

The bird pointed over to a third tree. Upon unlocking it Erza found garments trimmed with gold and with jewels, more splendid than those of any princess.

"Oh my!" She gasped. "They're beautiful! But I can't wear them I don't know who they belong to but they certainly don't belong to me."

"They most certainly do." The bird said.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes go on. Try one on."

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much."

She changed into one of the gowns. She chose the bright red one trimmed with gold thread and sewn with rubies.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Like a princess." The bird said.

"I do?"

"Yes. The most beautiful princess in all the world."

Erza blushed.

"Thank you."

They spent the whole day together talking and getting to know each other better. In the evening Erza undressed herself and got into bed. She saw the bird preparing to fly off.

"Where are you going Mr. Bird? Oh please don't leave me alone again." She said.

"Don't be scared I'll be back in the morning and I promise nothing will harm you tonight."

"But why must you leave? Please tell me."

"Someday I will tell you everything."

He then flew away into the darkness of the night. But just as he had said, he returned in the morning.

From that moment on Erza lived there and the little bird came every day, providing her with everything that she needed. She spent every day with the little bird and he became more and more dear to her. He was her constant companion and she was so content when she was with him. But every night just before she went to bed he would fly away somewhere and not return until morning. She wondered why he did that? And where he went?

"Where I go at night is nothing you need to worry about." He told her when she asked him.

"Do you have another person to take care of somewhere else?"

"You're the only one that I want to care for."

"Don't go then."

"I don't have any choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Never you mind Erza. Just know that your the only person I care about and that I'll always make sure that you're safe and happy."

But Erza couldn't shake the feeling that her friend was in some kind of trouble. So that night when the bird flew away she followed him. It was awfully dark that night and the wind was blowing hard. Suddenly she found herself once again being chased by vicious wolves. Hungrily trying to catch her so they could eat her.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Erza screamed and ran as fast as she could. She tripped a couple times but quickly stood back up and never stopped running once.

"Erza over here!" She heard the bird's voice calling to her.

"Mr. Bird where are you?" She asked.

"Just follow my voice." He told her.

She did as he said and ran in the direction of where his voice was coming from. She couldn't see him, all she could see was darkness but still she kept following his voice. She saw a flashing bright light and passed out from both fear and exhaustion.

In the unconscious void of her mind she had a peculiar dream. She dreamed of a handsome young who stood in the center of a glorious ballroom which was filled with music and laughter from all the guests. When the ladies and gentlemen started to dance together he came up to Erza and kissed her hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

She nodded. Their hands joined together and the two began to share a romantic waltz. She was mesmerized by the young man's gentle green eyes, she had never seen anyone so handsome and charming in her entire life.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Only a trapped soul trying to break free." He told her.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer for what seemed like forever.

"You needn't worry about me or my troubles. Just know that for the longest time I have been so lonely and sad. But ever since you've come into my life I've found myself smiling again."

"I do not understand. You must be confusing me with someone else because I've never met you before."

There was something very familiar about his voice. She knew that she had heard it somewhere before but she couldn't remember when and where. The young man gave her a sad chuckle then planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. The young man disappeared and she found herself once again alone with only her thoughts and the darkness of her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

It was morning when Erza finally awoke she was lying on the ground underneath a tree with quilt covering her. She sat up and saw the bird perched on a tree branch.

"You had me very worried last night." He said. "The woods are very dangerous at night, I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Well I've learned to steer clear of wolves but I still want to know where you go every night."

"As I saw said it's nothing you need to worry about. Where I go at night is my personal affair."

"Still I can't help but worry when you leave at night and the fact that you won't tell me where you're going only makes me worry more. If you're in some kind of trouble I want to help you. Your my dearest friend Mr. Bird and I would do anything for you."

"You certainly don't give up easy do you?" He chuckled.

"No I don't especially when someone I care about is in trouble. So please tell me what's going on."

"I'm afraid that if I tell you you'll do something reckless."

"If that's the way you want it but if you don't tell me then I'll just have to find out on my own."

"You sure are stubborn but I like that in a woman. Okay I'll tell you. In these woods there lives an old witch and she has me under a spell."

"A spell? Why on Earth would a witch cast a spell on a bird?"

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"What do you mean? How so?"

"I can't really tell you. It's forbidden."

"Is there any way to break the spell? Is there anything I can do? Whatever it is I'll do it!"

"Yes but it's very difficult."

"I don't care how difficult it is, just tell me what I must do and I'll do it. Surely there isn't anything too difficult for me to do if it means I'll be helping you."

The bird sighed.

"You don't know what you're taking on. To break the spell is very dangerous. Many before you have tried to free me from this curse and they've all ended up falling under a spell themselves. One worse than the one I'm under. No I cannot allow you to suffer that fate."

"Could you at least let me try to help you?"

"So you can fail and be cursed like the others? Never."

"What's so hard about trying to break the spell anyway?"

"I don't want to tell you. Just know that it is very difficult, nearly impossible to accomplish."

"If you would explain it to me then maybe I would understand why you won't let me try to break it."

The bird thought long and hard before answering.

"Alright. But I'm only telling you this so you won't try it yourself, understand?"

"I understand." She said nodding.

"The old witch who cursed me lives in house somewhere in the forest, inside there is a large corridor of doors. In one of those doors is all kinds of rings. Plenty of them are glistening with stones but one of them is very plain. For the spell to break someone must the plain ring and bring it back to me. Also they must not speak. If they utter a single word then the ring will be of no use to me."

"That doesn't sound so difficult."

"You don't know the witch. She's very clever and she'll try to trick you into speaking. She'll bribe you, threaten you, frighten you, she'll do whatever she can to get you to speak."

"I'm very good at being quiet and I'm very brave. I can do this."

"I'm taking no chances. Not with you. You mean too much to me Erza."

"But if you would just show me where the witch's house is-"

"No!" He told her sternly. "I can live with being cursed by the witch! But I can't live knowing you were cursed by that woman because you tried to help me! I've already had to live with that burden too many times!"

The bird understood Erza's desire to help him but he had fallen so deeply in love with her but that if the old witch had used her dark magic on the innocent woman he was sure that he would die of a broken heart.

But the bird underestimated Erza's unwavering determination and kindness. That night she preteneded to be asleep and when the bird flew away she quietly followed him only this time she was extra cautious because she didn't want to risk getting attacked by wolves again. Strangely enough though she didn't encounter any wolves that night. She also made absolutely sure that the bird didn't see her because she knew if he did he would probably lead her right back to where she started.

At last she saw the bird reach a large house. He flew in through the window while looking so very sad and miserable.

"Don't worry Mr. Bird." She thought to herself. "I'll save you from this witch's spell no matter what."

She took a deep breath, replayed the instructions the bird had given her in her mind, and proceeded toward the house.

"Be brave Erza." She told herself. "Remember this is all to help a friend who has done everything he can to help you. So no matter how scared you get, don't talk and don't leave that house until you find that ring."


End file.
